Despicable parents (improved)
by bana.sunbulli
Summary: This is my fixed copy of despicable parents. Gru needs three girls for a evil project to steal the moon.


Despicable Parents By: Bana Sunbulli

This story starts in a small brown home with three precious girls: Margo, Edith, and

Agnas. They lived in a home with harsh parents. They never liked their

parents. Their mother sat on her phone, while the girls

cleaned the home, and did the cooking. The dad, on the other hand, ate cookies and

junk constantly and all he really cared about was his food. They weren't the happiest

family.

10 miles away lived a grumpy old man named Gru who dreamed of turning the

moon invisible. The only problem was he needed the invisidevice, the only device

that could turn the moon invisible. His enemy Vector had it. So he needed to figure

out a way to get it.

One day, Gru saw Vector ordering cookies from Margo, Edith, and Egnas. " I need

those girls", Gru exclaimed. He followed the girls to their home without them

knowing. After a couple of minutes he rang the doorbell.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting but I would like to take your girls out to ride

unicorns.", said Gru.

" Please say yes.", begged Agnas.

" I'm sorry but unicorns are not real. Besides, We would never let our girls go

out with total strangers.", snapped the mother.

" Wait!", Gru shouted.

" Have a nice day pony man.", said the mom as she slammed the door shut.

Gru didn't like the sound of that. He needed those girls. . He decided that when the

parents leave to buy groceries, he would get in and

steal them. He couldn't wait for his plan to take action.

The next day, Gru left the house extra early. Luckily, he came after the parents left.

He tried to open the door. " Its locked? "What kind of person would leave their

home locked after they leave?" Gru growled. Than he saw the open window.

He squeezed inside. The girls looked startled.

" What do you think you're doing baldy?", snapped Edith.

" He's going to take us to ride unicorns!", said Agnas

"No no no. I'm going to take you home.", replied Gru.

Margo looked at her sisters. Than at Gru. She grabbed her sisters' hands' and

frowned.

" I'm not going to let you impair my sisters.", said Margo.

" I'm a villain. I Don't harm children unless they deserve it.", said Gru

Gru grabbed and took them home. " Okay girls. Cookie time", he said eagerly. While

the girls

distracted Vector, Gru snuck out and stole the invisidevice. Gru got ready to take the

girls to their home.

" Ok girls. Time to go home.", said Gru.

" Are you nuts? We can't go back! They humiliate us. They make us slave all

day and don't give us food or water. All our clothing is ripped up.", said Edith.

" Really Edith? You're just embellishing., said Margo.

"What? Its more interesting to embelish", said Edith.

"Listen. We can't go back. We won't have a good future.", said Margo.

Gru thought about it. If he had kids, it could ruin his reputation as a villain.

"I never took care of little children. I never will. ", said Gru.

"C mon. Please. Just spend a few days with us and we'll see what you think.", begged

Edith.

Gru didn't realize it, but he had a great time. Edith taught him how to make mud

pies, and Agnas taught him how to ride horses. Margo taught him good child care.

The next day, the parents came banging on the door. Gru opened it.

"You should be ashamed. We have been searching the whole neighborhood for our

children.", said he mom

"Well at least I'm not slaving them.", said Gru.

"I can do anything I want to these kids", said the mom.

Edith taped the argument secretly and ran to show it to the police. The police

stormed into the home. Well well well what do we have here?

"Oh well hello officer. This man has stolen my kids and I demand justice", said the mom.

"Ok, serve it in jail. Men, take her in.", said the police. "And for Gru, you must serve a

punishment as well."

"But what if I gave up being a villain and instead became a loving father?", asked

Gru.

"Well, I guess the girls can decide.", said the police.

"Gru! Gru! I want Gru!", yelled Agnas.

"Ya!", yelled Edith.

"Yes. Gru has already been a great dad.", said Margo.

"Well then it's settled.", said the police.

So Gru became a father. It was a little hard, but very exciting. The girls never thought

they would ever get freedom. The parents spent 8 months in jail for child abuse. Gru

put the girls in school. Edith got into the soccer team. Egnas got horse back riding

lessons, and Margo got into the math team. Gru became the best superhero alive,

and also an author. And this is his very first story.


End file.
